<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Hands by Shinigami_HiMeSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255351">His Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura'>Shinigami_HiMeSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Sex, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu scoffed and stood up, walking away from him.  “Everything I could?! I'm supposed to be the super ninja! The best the Hayabusa had to offer and the next leader.” He finally faced Hayate and the other ninja gasped at the despair that shone brightly in those green eyes. “But my best was watching my brethren fall and getting killed like I was powerless!”</p>
<p>When Ryu returns to his village after avenging the massacre of his clan, he struggles to deal with the guilt of failing to protect the people he cared about. Hayate takes this time to visit his lover, determined to get him to open up about his feelings... one way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayabusa Ryuu/Hayate | Ein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completely rewritten version of my fic of the same name that's on FF.Net . I thought about reposting the original version, but after looking over it, there were definitely some rewrites needed. Please enjoy everyone! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was done.</p>
<p><em>My revenge is complete.</em> That was the only thought that echoed through Ryu's mind as he walked through the ruins of the village. He felt...well that was the problem actually, he couldn't feel anything. Since killing his uncle, he'd just felt numb. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to feel when he returned. Maybe relief, contentment? Maybe even the waves of grief he'd held back since that fateful night, but there was just nothing. His gaze remained fixed on the multitude of new graves that held the bodies of his family and friends. He'd failed his most sacred duty. He was supposed to protect them, lead them, and his failure at both those had at lead to this.</p>
<p>He hadn't realized where his walk had taken him until he looked up to see Kureha's shrine. The place where he had lost one of his closest friends and where he lost his own life and was brought back as a tool for vengeance. He sat back against a pillar and sighed. He could hear the sounds of the reconstruction going on in the distance. He wanted to be happy, proud that his clan did survive and were able to continue on. However, all he could feel, was an overwhelming sense of emptiness and sorrow.</p>
<p>“Ryu.”</p>
<p>Emerald eyes snapped open as the whistling of the leaves ended and he turned to the direction of the voice. He knew the other shinobi would show up eventually. Their bond was closer that of friends or brothers. Sometimes it seemed like they could read each other's minds. Even if they didn't get to see each other much, they always knew when one needed the other.</p>
<p>“Hayate, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Hayate sat down beside his friend. “Are you really that surprised to see me?” At Ryu's silence he continued with a sigh. “Ayane told me what happened here. When she told me you'd returned, I came as soon as I could.”</p>
<p>“You didn't need to do this.” Ryu said. “I'm sure you have much more important matters to tend to than coming here.”</p>
<p>Hayate could tell that something wasn't right. They both knew what walking the path of the shinobi entailed, but there was something about Ryu's behavior that concerned him. He didn't know what he would do if he was in Ryu's place and had lost so much of his family, but he knew from the moment he'd looked at Ryu that he wasn't doing as well as he liked to think. He could only hope that Ryu would open up to him.</p>
<p>Hayate shook his head at this and pulled Ryu into his arms. “I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same for me.” He placed a soft kiss at Ryu's temple and frowned when Ryu kept his gaze forward and away from him. “Father's allowed me to stay for the reconstruction. I'll be here as long as you need me.”  </p>
<p>Ryu didn't answer. While that usually wouldn't concern Hayate, what he'd witnessed since getting to the village definitely did. He hadn't told Ryu, and if it was any other situation Ryu would have know in an instant, but he'd been in the village for a few days already. He watched as Ryu went through the motions. Rebuilding the village, taking on every task that was asked of him without complaint, but Ryu was holding something back. When he wasn't working, all of his time at the shrine or the graveyard, staring and never saying a word. </p>
<p>He couldn't watch him go on like this.</p>
<p>They had continued to sit in silence at the shrine, Ryu still completely rigid and tense in his arms whether he'd realized it or not. It was time to ask the question that both of them secretly dreaded. Hayate, because he was afraid of the response and Ryu, because he was afraid he wouldn't know how to answer.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?”</p>
<p>Ryu froze and the mood of the conversation instantly changed. If it was anyone else, he could give the same answer and know they would accept it. He would say he was fine. He still mourned the loss of his clan and a small part of him even mourned from his uncle. He was pleased that he'd avenged the lives that were lost. That would go over with everyone, but Hayate.  He would push for the truth and Ryu would give it him. The truth was that everything he would tell the villagers was true, but he would always leave out that he didn't think he was feeling enough about what had happened.</p>
<p>“I...I'm not sure how I'm doing.” He said softly, more vulnerable than Hayate has ever heard him. “I'm happy I achieved my revenge. I'm relieved that you're here and I'm saddened by the deaths in my clan, but...”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“I feel guilty as well. If I had gotten there sooner...if I had never left,” He hesitated before continuing.  “Maybe there was something I could have done. I could have saved more people. I could have saved...Kureha.” He finished in a near whisper.</p>
<p>Hayate held him tighter. He too had been in shock when he heard about the shrine maiden's death. Ryu often spoke fondly of her. They had been as close as siblings. If he ever had to watch Ayane or Kasumi get cut down in front of him. He didn't know what he would do. “There's no one that can tell you how to feel. Just like there's no right or wrong for what you're feeling.” He could only try to comfort him the best he could. “None of this was your fault.” He sighed softly. “ Everyone in the village knows you did what you could.”</p>
<p>Ryu scoffed and stood up, walking away from him.  “Everything I could?! I'm supposed to be the super ninja! The best the Hayabusa had to offer and the next leader.” He finally faced Hayate and the other ninja gasped at the despair that shone brightly in those green eyes. “But my best was watching my brethren fall and getting killed like I was powerless!”</p>
<p>Hayate remained silent as he let Ryu vent his emotions. Even in the face of tragedy, he did what he could to keep up the calm and collected personality he was known for. They had been trained since they were children to face the toughest of obstacles and to never show emotion. However, every person had a breaking point, even a shinobi. Hayate was now witnessing Ryu's.</p>
<p>Ryu's voice grew louder and angrier with each word he spoke. These emotions were new to him and once the words began, he couldn't get them to stop. “I can't stop feeling like I've failed everyone. All I've been running on these past few months is revenge! Every time I go to the village, I see the flames. Every time I look at the villagers, I see the faces of those that should be there beside them.” His look turned pleading. It was so lost that Hayate's heart clenched for him. “What do I do now? How can I move passed this?!” </p>
<p>Hayate wanted to go Ryu. To hold him and find the words that could make him whole again. Ryu had grown silent again. His hands were balled into fists at his side and he could see the slight tremors through his arms as he tried to contain his sorrow. His bangs covered his eyes as he dropped his gaze to stare at the floor once more. Hayate had never been good with words, but action, that was something he could do. If he could do nothing else today, he would make Ryu forget everything for just a little bit. After everything he'd done, he deserved some semblance of peace. He decided then. He'd offer him the one thing that only he could.</p>
<p>He kissed him.</p>
<p>Ryu stilled. It was almost as if the kiss had shocked him. His hands, which had come up to push Hayate away, instead pulled him closer as he frantically moved his lips against his lover's. Hayate slipped his hands down to Ryu's waist and groaned as their bodies pressed together. It wouldn't be the first time they had done this to calm each other. Sometimes when the words they wanted to say proved too difficult, they would use their bodies to say what they couldn't out loud. They broke apart panting. Ryu's hands clutched tightly in the Hayate's gi. Their foreheads pressed together as Ryu whispered, “Please.”</p>
<p>Hayate nodded. That one word saying so much more than anyone else would understand. When their lips met again as heated and desperate as before. Hayate nibbled on Ryu's lip and grinned when the soft lips parted in a silent moan, allowing his tongue entrance. While their tongues dueled, their hands danced, roaming over every inch of heated skin they could reach.</p>
<p>They fell to the floor of the shrine in a tangle of limbs, undressing each other with an inhuman speed as their desire to feel skin against skin grew stronger. Hayate straddled his hips, starting a slow grind against Ryu as he leaned down to start suckling at his neck. Ryu couldn't hold his voice back at the pleasure. Soft sighs and higher pitched moans constantly fell from his lips. He tilted his head to give Hayate better access as he started to buck his hips to meet Hayate's own. He could already feel his mind beginning to grow hazy. His thoughts beginning to fade. </p>
<p>He struggled to catch his breath as Hayate rocked against him. He tried to reach up for him, to make him feel the same pleasure that he did, but Hayate caught his hands and held them firmly above his head. “No. You'll keep those there.” He whispered as he sped up his movements, making Ryu cry out loudly. “All I want you to do is feel.”</p>
<p>He reached blindly for his clothes and found the small gourd of oil he kept for his weapons and poured it over his fingers. He slipped his hand between them and let his fingers circle small, sensitive entrance. Ryu shivered at the touch. It had been much too long since they'd been together like this. He moaned loudly at the first push of Hayate's fingers inside, his body relaxing at the familiar feeling. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking against it and trying to push it deeper. When he felt the second one join the first, he felt a tiny twinge of pain before it was quickly drowned out by the shockwaves of pleasure up his spine.</p>
<p>With one last thrust of his fingers, Hayate knew he was ready. He slicked up his cock with the rest of the oil and stroked himself slowly. He knew he wasn't going to last long if he did anything more than that. He drank in the image of Ryu below him. His hair had come loose through all of their frantic touching and now spread around him like a veil. His body was covered in sweat and his cheeks were tinged pink, but it was his eyes that enchanted Hayate. Ryu's emerald eyes were blown in desire as he moaned helplessly for Hayate to do something, anything to relieve him of this ache.</p>
<p>He grasped Ryu by the hips and lifted one leg over his shoulder. He pushed forward slowly, doing his best to make sure that he caused Ryu no pain. He remained still when he bottomed out, his hips making tiny cutoff thrusts, the only sign that his control was wavering. </p>
<p>Ryu couldn't keep still. Hayate wouldn't move and he wanted, no needed some kind of relief. He squirmed and rocked his hips, trying to make the other shinobi do something. Hayate finally got the hint when he pulled out until just the head was left inside before slamming back in, making Ryu arch up and wail.</p>
<p>All he could do was hang on for the ride. The hard and fast pace Hayate had set was quickly driving him toward the edge, but he needed more. He felt Hayate shift and then couldn't help crying out at every thrust as Hayate was now hitting the spot inside him that made him feel pure ecstasy, but he still needed more. He didn't want to think. Not right now. He wanted his mind to be clear for nothing more than a few moments if that was all the peace able to be afforded to him.</p>
<p>“Hayate...” He moaned. “Touch me.”</p>
<p>He felt the strong hand wrap around his weeping shaft and stroke once, twice, three times and that was it. With a long drown out moan Ryu came, spilling his seed over Hayate's hand and his chest. He dimly heard Hayate's roar as he climaxed and felt the warmth inside him. The gentle thrusts taking him through the aftershocks until Hayate collapsed on top of him, panting softly.</p>
<p>They lay like that for a few moments until Hayate gently pulled out and pulled Ryu against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. This time the silence between them was comfortable and the tension between them before had seemed to dissipate. Hayate smiled when he felt Ryu thread their fingers together and watched a he pressed his lips to their joined hands.</p>
<p>“You've always been there for me.” Ryu whispered. “You've always had my back. Your hands have always been there to support me when I needed it. I could almost get used to that.”</p>
<p>“Why shouldn't you? You've come to my aid more times than I can count. All shinobi should have someone watching their back.” He watched as Ryu chuckled sadly and was about to speak until Hayate captured his lips in another kiss. “I know what you were going to say.” He murmured as they broke apart. He tipped his chin up to force the other shinobi to look him in the eye. “I will stay here for as long as I need to show you that you don't deserve any of this pain.”</p>
<p>Ryu looked away in shame. He shouldn't have been surprised that Hayate knew what he'd been thinking. Though, it didn't make pushing the thoughts away any easier. “Do you promise?” he finally said. His voice was shaky as he spoke. As if he was afraid to voice the question aloud.</p>
<p>“On my honor.” He said, his voice conveying just how serious he took this promise. “I won't leave your side until you ask me to.”</p>
<p>Ryu knew Hayate meant it. He knew the other shinobi would do everything in his power to help him and Ryu loved him for it. He felt sleep begin to take him and curled closer to Hayate's warmth. He could the sadness and guilt tugging at the edges of his mind but let himself drift off anyway. He could allow himself a few hours a sleep. He knew he could trust his lover to help keep the darkness away. He squeezed their connected hands gently.</p>
<p>After all, those hands had yet to let him down and he doubted they ever would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>